Detention
by StayBeautiful KeepItUgly11
Summary: Clove Calloway was the looser at Panem High. During her final year of school, something terrible happens and Clove finds out that she is the next target of Cindehella, a horror character from a slasher movie. Whilst trying not to get killed, Clove must figure out her feelings before it is too late. Based off the film Detention. Rated T: Strong Language, sexual themes and violence.
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my new Clato story. It is set in modern day and is based off the movie **Detention**, a movie that stars Josh Hutcherson. It contains a lot of swearing and bloody violence and a few sexual themes. The quotes are from the direction film._

**_I don't own The Hunger Games or Detention!_**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm Delly Cartwright and I'm a bitch." Smirked Delly Cartwright, the most popular girl at Panem High. She was laid in her bed.

"Beauty, Intelligence, Talent, Charisma, Hoobastank." She spoke out each word. "What?" She asked like she was in front of an audience. "They're good!"

She sat up in her bed and pointed to a poster on her wall. "Indie Rock Trends do move fast. Today, my alarm is set to the Drunges." Her alarm blurred out and she shut it off. "But by the time you actually watch this they'll be headlining a toilet in Toledo with mops."

Delly picked up a bottle of tablets and a bottle of water from under her bed. She placed 2 tablets on her tongue and swallowed them with some water. She then stood up and walked to the bathroom. When she opened the door she found her brother in there.

"Get out of the bathroom! You're ruining my life you fucking Ecstasy baby!" She screamed at him. He turned around and smirked.

"I'm peeing."

Delly then walked downstairs into the kitchen where she found her mom dishing up breakfast.

"French toast? Mom, I'm on a no-bread diet!" She shouted.

"Since when?" Her mom asked, confused.

"Since now!" Delly screamed. "Oh, I hate you! I hope you die!" She stormed off back upstairs and into the bathroom where her brother was now gone. She started to brush her teeth.

"Word of advice, there's always new toothpaste. Don't swallow. Spit!" Then she spat out the toothpaste. She walked back into her bedroom and pointed at a movie poster for a horror.

"_Cinderhella 2: Beauty Scream_ opened this week at the District One Mall. If you're anyone who's anyone in Panem, you'll go see it. Effie Trinket is my idol." She giggled.

"This brings me to something I call: Delly Cartwright's Guide to Not Being a Total Reject." She lifted up one finger. "One, go see _Cinderhella 2_ on Friday night, loser."

"Delly, honey, I'm leaving! Hurry or we'll be late!" Her mom shouted up the stairs.

"Mom, I'm doing something important!" Delly shouted. "Ugh! You're a monster!"

"I'll be in the car." Was all her mom replied. Delly carried on with her guide.

"Number 2, take your Facebook photo with 'Hipster fuck me' pout." She took a photo of herself.

"Number 3, the 90's are the new 80's." Delly got a handful of clothes out of her closet.

"Number 4, wear the skinniest jeans possible." She pulled on a pair of bright pink skinny jeans.

"Number 5, Diet: No eating on Mondays and Wednesdays." Delly ordered. Just as she went on to her sixth tip, her phone bleeped.

"What now?" She groaned, opening her phone.

_CNDRHLLA: 333 Pizza pit_

_DLLYQUEEN: Who rrr uuu?_

_CNDRHLLA: Urrr biggest fan_

_DLLYQUEEN: Rawrr! Rad_

_CNDRHLLA: Biiitch going to kill uuuu_

_DLLYQUEEN: Kkkkay_

"Ugh!" Delly groaned. "Stalkers are so 2011." She giggled. Behind her a masked person holding a knife gripped her hair.

"Get out of my room, you paedophile!" She screamed. She turned around but when she did, the masked person slit her throat. Delly started to choke as blood sprayed everywhere. The stalker pushed her down onto the bed and crawled on top of her. The person repeatedly stabbed her whilst Delly was grunting in pain. Blood sprayed all over the bed and she was being murdered. Then, to finish off the job, the masked murderer threw Delly out of the window, onto her mothers car. Blood splashed all over the car and her mom screamed.

Delly Cartwright was dead.

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Clove Calloway groaned and turned off her alarm clock, trying to keep snuggled under the blanket that kept her warm.

_Life sucks._

Clove pulled off the blanket and sat up, looking at the left over fries scattering her body and bed.

_Every morning I try to remember that I'm only the second-biggest loser to walk Panem High. First place goes to the drunk slut who screwed the dead mascot in 1992._

"But the 90's are history and so am I." She muttered, thinking out-loud. Clove picked up a bottle of pills and emptied them in her mouth. She sucked on them a little. When she went to swallow, _Na Na Na_ by _My Chemical Romance_ blurred out on the radio. Clove spit the pills out.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" She grinned. Her face faltered when she heard the school bus arrive outside. Realising that she wasn't even close to being ready, Clove jumped out of the bed.

"Shit!" She screamed as she fell, remembering that she still had the cast on her broken leg. Clove urgently got changed into a pair of shorts, a purple plaid shirt and one red converse shoe. She ran out the house with her bag in her grip.

"No! No, no no no!" She tripped over one of the steps but kept on running until she realised that the bus wasn't going to stop. "Shit." She groaned as she walked back inside to her dad.

"Dad, I forgot the bus leaves early on Wednesdays. Can you drive me?" Clove asked innocently. He sat up, empty bottles of alcohol surrounding him.

"Sure, hun." He nodded before looking at the bottles. "Nope." He changed his mind. "Still drunk." He laid down and went back to sleep. Clove sighed and left the house for a second time.

It took Clove slower than usual to get to school because of her cast. She was almost there when a random guy wearing a unicorn T shirt, white jeans and white leather shoes grabbed her backpack, stopping her from walking.

"Yo, Heather Mills." He spoke like someone from a street gang.

"You're robbing me? I didn't even know that Iceland had crime." Clove retorted.

"Stop generalising. I stole this shirt." He pointed at the unicorn.

"And the leather shoes?" Clove asked, hating them.

"Vegetarian?" He guessed.

"_Vegetarianism is the taproot of humanitarianism_. Tolstoy." She quoted proudly. The 'hipster' thief outstretched his hand.

"Give me your iPod, salad eater." He ordered. Clove sighed and pulled her iPod out of her pocket. The thief looked at in it disgust.

"It's a fucking shuffle!" He exclaimed. Clove glared.

"I make 6.55 an hour!" She told him. He nodded.

"Yeah. Thanks anyway." He walked off, looking at it.

"It's not my fault majoring in Inuit Literature and Hipster Rock doesn't replenish your trust fund." She said in anger. The thief turned around.

"I listen to Aerosmith."

* * *

_There's Chapter one! If you don't like it don't read it if you do like it read and review! Thanks._


	2. Chapter 2

_So this is my new Clato story. It is set in modern day and is based off the movie **Detention**, a movie that stars Josh Hutcherson. It contains a lot of swearing and bloody violence and a few sexual themes. The quotes are from the direct film._

**_I don't own The Hunger Games or Detention!_**

**Chapter 2:**

"Where is Cato Hadley?!" Shouted Gloss Nolan. Cato heard Gloss come near and immediately went the other way on his skateboard. He jumped over Clove's body, who had slipped on the wet floor. He sent her a quick wink before skating off.

"Hey Cato!" Grinned Gale Hawthorne. Cato high fived him and skated off down the hallway, trying to keep away from Gloss.

"Hey Cato!" Peeta Mellark waved. Cato nodded.

"Hey!" Giggled Bonnie and Twill. Cato winked at them and carried on skating.

"Go left." Said the voice of Brutus Gunn. Cato noticed Gloss coming his way and he quickly turned left, grinning at Brutus.

"Where is Cato Hadley?!" Gloss shouted again. Cato mouthed a quick thank-you to Brutus before carrying on skating. It wasn't long before Cato had more help escaping Gloss.

"Other way." Johanna Mason pushed Cato. He smirked at her.

"Gracias!" Cato thanked her in Spanish. He could tell that Gloss was getting angry.

* * *

In the girls bathroom Clove was sat in one of the cubicles, listening to the other girls gossip.

"Who gave Clove Calloway the permission to have the hots for Cato Hadley?" Glimmer White sneered.

_Great, my ex-best friend just spread my main secret._

"Did falling off the ugly tree knock a dream into her head?" She scoffed. Clove felt like crying. Just three months ago the two were best friends.

"Why doom a win like Cato Hadley to a life of missionary sex?" The voice of Enobaria Grey said in disgust. Clove groaned internally and waited for them to leave.

* * *

"Nice save, Hawthorne." Cato smirked as Gale caught the football. Gale grinned.

"Think you could hook me up with Madge at prom?" He asked Cato hopefully. Cato got back on his skateboard and headed down the hall.

"Yeah, no problem!" He shouted at him.

* * *

"Yes, it looks like such a light-hearted, feel-good comedy being an expecting teenage mom." Principle Snow said. "But let me tell you something. I've been principle at this school for fifteen years. Let me tell both of you something." He pointed at the belly. "Pregnant teenagers are never funny. Ever."

Maysilee Donner looked horrified. "I'm not pregnant."

Principle Snow took a sip of his coffee. "Cut the carbs." Maysilee looked offended.

* * *

Cato spotted Glimmer down the hall and smirked. He skated up to her.

"Glimmer did you tell Gloss about us?" Cato asked. Glimmer giggled and kissed him. The two lip-locked for a few seconds before pulling back.

"Cato, the small guy always beats the invincible killing machine!" She grinned.

"But I'm taller than him." Cato mumbled. Glimmer shook him by the shoulders.

"You're my Philip Everdeen!" She giggled. Cato looked confused.

"Isn't he dead?" He asked. Glimmer shrugged and walked off. Cato watched as Glimmer walked away before shrugging and skating to his locker. He entered the combination and opened it, unaware of Gloss standing behind him.

Angry, Gloss slammed Cato's locker shut and pushed him off the skateboard. He hit the board against the locker repeatedly until the board was broken in half and the locker door was broken. Then Gloss slammed Cato against a random locker.

"Three o'clock. Parking lot." He growled in Cato's face. "Winner wins Glimmer. Loser wins..." Gloss broke off to think.

"Glimmer?" Cato guessed. Gloss pushed him.

"Shut up! Just make sure your dumb ass is there, dumb-ass!" Gloss punched the locker. Then the bell rang and everyone fled, apart from Cato and Clove, who was just walking up to her locker.

"Really, Cato?" She turned to him. "If you're going to get your limbs ripped off by the school gorilla find a more worthy charity than Glimmer." She told him, getting her books out of her locker.

"I thought that _I_ was the school gorilla." Cato shrugged.

"Cato Hadley, you are more concept than reality." Clove said in disbelief. She slammed the door of her locker shut, but it backfired and all her things came tumbling out onto her. Clove growled in anger.

* * *

"I just mean that it looks like Cato's gonna ask out Glimmer which makes as much sense as that stupid movie, _Sharknado_." Marvel Diamond told Clove. He looked at Cato and Glimmer huddled up at the back of the classroom. "So, what do you think about you and me? Have you even thought about prom?"

"Hey, Marvel!" Shouted some random guy. "I saw your dad's dick on Chatroulette last night!" Marvel ignored him and so did Clove.

"Yes, Marvel, I'm a girl. Forget about genocide, poverty and political corruption. What could possibly be on my girl mind other than prom?" She asked sarcastically. Marvel sighed and pointed at the couple sat at the back. Clove felt a pang of pain at her ex-best friend and crush laughing and flirting.

"Why do think I'd wanna go with him, anyway?" Clove asked. It was obvious that she was bothered by the sight.

"No reason." Marvel shrugged. "Have you ever noticed that we have compatible facial features?" He pointed to his face.

"Ew." Clove shuddered and shook her head. She continued to work on her science project.

"Clove, don't delay the inevitable." Marvel shook his finger in her face. "You know in three days, we're gonna be prom dates and the sex and shame will be fleeting." He demonstrated with his hands.

"Look, just get off y nuts, all right?" Clove shouted angrily. The teacher threw his magazine down on his desk.

"Hey, Clove, I don't wanna hear about your testicles." He told her. "The assignment is simple, you're a smart girl. Use what you've learned this semester about quantum physics and build be a time machine so I can get out of here." He glared. Clove shoved Marvel and at demand he moved, walking over to his project partner, Beetee.

"Marvel, we have to finish this!" He told Marvel urgently.

"Then stop messing with that bear claw." He shrugged, sitting down.

"I took it from the mascot. Strange." He showed it to Marvel. "Someone wired this organic, super-conduction Magnets." Marvel slapped it out of his hand.

"Come on. Beetee, I mean, look at Cato's." He pointed at Cato and Glimmer's work. "It's got a clock-looking thing, okay? I wanna pass this course."

"Then do something!" Beetee glared. "If I fail science, I'm stuck with you next year in the Remedial History of the Jelly Bean."

"I love jelly beans." Marvel shrugged.

"Slacker." Beetee shook his head.

* * *

"That's hilarious! What is it?" Glimmer giggled, latching onto Cato's arm in the science classroom.

"I don't know. It looks like a bong." Cato lit the tube on fire and it exploded, the sprinklers raining down on the class. The teacher glared at Cato.

"Well, Cato, I'm wet."


	3. Chapter 3

_So this is my new Clato story. It is set in modern day and is based off the movie **Detention**, a movie that stars Josh Hutcherson. It contains a lot of swearing and bloody violence and a few sexual themes. The quotes are from the direct film._

**Chapter 3**

**THE TERRIBLE ULTIMATUM OF CATO HADLEY**

**_Last Week_**

_Principal Snow flicked through the school year book, noticing all of the doodles that were drawn on by none other than Cato Hadley. He glared at the student sitting opposite him and Cato reluctantly took his feet off the desk._

_"I get it." Snow said, sitting back in his chair. "Listening to your loud music. Tripping out to Fraggle Rock. But the question is, what does the future hold for Cato Hadley?"_

_"Well, I am starting my own music site." Cato took off his sunglasses. "It's going to list new releases and review albums from bands that nobody has heard of except for me. If they have, I'll dismiss them with scathing comparisons to avant-garde folk rockers." Snow nodded in fake approval. "Everything is graded on a 100-point scale and no place for feedback. If readers wanna bitch about it they can go on their twitters. Good taste is not a democracy." Cato shrugged, feeling proud._

_"And this pays, what, 13.5 a year?" Snow raised an eyebrow._

_"Free MCR tickets." Cato shrugged. Principle Snow stood up so Cato did the same._

_"Do you think I'm teaching students out of love?" He asked. "I'm not." He told Cato harshly._

_"It's your senior year and your GPA is... It's a disgrace." Snow said in disgust. "But I'd rather not see you back here next fall. Give me an excuse to graduate you. Impress me. Get an A. Save a small country. Something. Anything. Otherwise, get expelled with the lowest grades in Panem history."_

_"Does Home Ec count?" Cato asked sheepishly._

_"Get your shit together, son!" The principle shouted. Cato spotted a large box of skittles sitting on his desk. He moved his hand forward and dipped it in but Snow gripped his wrist tight._

_"I make 40 g's a year plus dental. You may not have a skittle." Snow whispered harshly. Cato sighed and moved his hand away before leaving the classroom, defeated._

* * *

Clove sighed as she stood on the football pitch with Glimmer and the rest of her 'gang'.

"Princess!" The coach shouted. Glimmer perked up.

"Glimmer." She corrected.

"Looks like Delly's absent. You'll be head cheerleader for the Panem Bear playoff game." Coach told her. She giggled and screamed with delight.

"Don't do that." He told her. "You there!" The coach shouted at Clove.

"Clove." She corrected.

"Sure you are, crutches. You'll have to be the Panem bear." He said. Clove looked up in disbelief.

"Mascot?" She asked and the coach threw the bear head at her.

"Wearing the bear suit is a privilege enjoyed by a few. Put it on." He ordered. "Time to get serious, dude." Clove sighed and put on each part of the suit, feeling ridiculous and totally humiliated.

"Is this real fur?" She asked in disgust when she had gotten it all on. He ignored her.

"That goes for you too, Princess. Don't you mess this up!" He shouted at Glimmer.

"I won't, Mr. Cooper." She giggled. "You're as funny as Finnick Odair."

"Let me hear you growl!" He shouted at Clove.

"Rawr." She said, with no strength.

"Attack!" He shouted.

"Rawr!" She added the tiniest bit of effort.

"Typecast." Enobaria said. Glimmer laughed and put a tape in the CD player. _Everybody Dance Now_ started blaring out as Glimmer started to dance. The cheerleaders looked seriously impressed and so did the coach.

"One and two! Feel it, woo!" She cheered.

"That's the spirit, Glimmer!" The coach grinned. "I was wondering when Freedom Williams would make a comeback!" He even started to dance along whilst Clove stood there.

"Rawr." Clove said quietly, feeling like no energy was running through her.

* * *

"Ow." Complained Marvel as the dodge ball hit him square in the face. He walked off the court followed by Cato.

"F in dodge ball too." He mumbled. He was usually amazing at sports but dodge ball wasn't his strong subject.

"You suck!" Shouted the person who had hit him. Cato and Marvel sat down on the stands, the blonde pulling his laptop out of his bag.

"_The Dark Knight Rises_?" Marvel asked, looking at the DVD case Cato had pulled out.

"Christian Bale didn't get Anne Hathaway without ripping out some enemy throats first." Cato said. "I need to study if I'm gonna fight Gloss."

"Dude, you could easily beat Gloss." Marvel shrugged. Cato gave him a look. "You could!"

"Three o'clock, Cato! You're fucking dead!" Gloss shouted from the courts.

"Or not." Marvel mumbled as Gloss took out three students with one ball.

"Well I guess he still likes Glimmer." Cato shrugged.

"Never underestimate the appeal of stupid, cute things." Marvel said, watching Gloss hit a small kid in the face. "The girls a moron. But you don't...? You don't have a thing for her, do you?"

"Marvel, Glimmer's an old soul trapped in a very painfully hot cheerleader body." Cato told him. "Plus she knows the lyrics to 'Welcome To The Black Parade'. Every little thing she does is magic. Believe it."

"I believe in things I can see." Marvel said. "I believe in violence. I believe in trees, mortgages and albinos.

**THE RELENTLESS NEGATIVITY OF MARVEL D. DIAMOND**

**_In Science Class_**

_"Wet t-shirt!" Marvel quickly took a photo of Clove's wet shirt before she slapped him. _

"Christian Bale was only Batman for three movies." Marvel told Cato. "Robert Downey Jr has life long played Iron Man. His suit is amazing."

"Wrong. Black suit beats red suit." Cato said, not looking up from his laptop. _Black shirt_ he wrote down in his notebook.


End file.
